ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Laila Eskildsen
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 03:38, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : strengths (n.) ; a good or beneficial quality or attribute of a person or thing. :: 1. c r e a t i v i t y :: 2. c u r i o s i t y :: 3. l o y a l t y : weaknesses (n.) ; a disadvantage or fault. :: 1. p e s s i m i s t i c :: 2. s e l f - d e p r e c a t i n g :: 3. p e r f e c t i o n i s t 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : laila has a tendency to stack goals up on herself until they're an impossible load; she wants to be happy while not compromising the happiness of others, which sometimes just isn't a possible thing. honestly - at this point - laila's deepest desire is to truly find a place where she's happy with herself just as she is. where she feels like she fits, where she feels like she's beautiful inside and out, because she doesn't feel like that now. her heart is searching for some form of happiness, something that will make her smile. and deep inside she's searching for the true love she's wanted since she was a child. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : laila - isn't so good at social interaction. she always feels like people expect way too many things of her, which becomes a crushing weight on top of her own. laila's ideal day would be spent in the safety of her own room, tucked up in a dressing gown and her blanket, watching old esc videos. with no responsibilities or work in sight; in ace wilder's wonderful words - don't wanna work, work, work. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? :1. her computer; it carries far too many good memories for her to simply discard it aside. her fanfiction is on there too, and a word processor - writing has always gotten her into some better places, from some really dark ones. :2. her ipod - it has a lot of songs on it that mean something to her, some of which carry her through the good days, and the bad ones too. There's no way she could live without music, that's why she saved up loads of money for dragon hide to block out most of the magic, so she can still risk using it. It might not be attractive, but it makes sure that her lifeline works. She physically needs music - it's what she lives, dies, and breathes. :3. headphones to listen with, duh. She'd go with in-ear, as comfortable as over-ear headphones are, because she's a sidesleeper and over-ear headphones make that a little bit harder to do, because they're just...uncomfortable to sleep in on your side. :4. her wand; it ties her to this fanciful world when she feels like reality is pulling at the strings, and when she's in her darkest corners. living in fiction is a happy dream of hers, but sometimes she has to remind herself that this is not a story. this is real, all too real. :5. a photo album of her friends; it just reminds her that she has them, whenever she feels desperately alone. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : laila would change how isolated the wizarding world seems to be; isolation when alone is a good thing, but isolation of one group from another is not. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? :pukwudgie ; the animal is cool, and besides, this was where i was sorted on pottermore, and i figure jkr is the expert. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) : laila can seem a little impulsive, but she's looking for her own peace of mind. : she sets herself on fire to keep others warm - that's just who she is, a lack of self-care. she can be tender, and loving, and sympathetic; but she can also be cold and withdrawn. she loves you; some days she just sucks at showing it more than she does others. if she wakes up stressed, it'll ruin her whole day, so if she's woken up the wrong side of bed, it's probably best to just leave her alone to resolve herself. she hates responsibility and work and social standards, because she sets goals she knows are too high, she expects herself to be the very best at everything but she tires herself out and procrastinates, which only leads to stress in a wide circle. : her friends are the dearest thing to her. she lets them know how great they are and picks them up even if she herself is breaking. she does her best not to bug them with her problems, but is always willing to listen to theirs if they need her. she bottles up her emotions until she finally explodes, and she's scared of hurting people when she does. on the outside - some days this is genuine, some days she's hiding pain - she's happy, and smiling, and settled in a world of her interests and ready to give her friends anything they might possibly need from her. social interaction drains her quickly, as does focusing on work. she's fragile and she takes a lot of things she shouldn't to heart. laila falls for bad people, friendly and romantically alike, but she can never bring herself to be the one to break off the friendship/relationship because her goal is to always build others up. : laila is humourous. she makes jokes out of sad things. out of her own feelings. she wonders if people really like her when they say they do, or if she annoys them. she can take any loophole in a conversation and turn it into a snarky comment when she's feeling like it. around her friends she's airy and light in a way she's not at other times. music is a constant presence in her life, too, it's made her and saved her. she needs it at all times - those lyrics that mean so much can sometimes be so powerful. she's into films and tv and other obsessions, these things are what makes her 'happy' or 'hygge' days with coziness and friends along for the ride. after all, there's no greater thing than distraction. : all she truly wants is to love, and to be loved. but the world hasn't shown her she was born for that yet. she's intelligent but people look at her like she's a know-it-all. people around her call out every little wrong thing she does, too. she didn't ask for your opinion, and she'll act like she doesn't care outside, but on the inside every little thing hurts more and more. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : laila eskildsen doesn't know what happened to her parents. she was seven years old and then - they disappeared. she was staying with a family friend, and then poof - the pair of them vanished in the wilds of norway. the truth is, they're dead. but laila has no way of knowing that - she just assumes she was never good enough, that she'd done something wrong. it was, after all, nearly immediately after her first magical sign. her birthday cake candles had relit, and set the table alight, and after all that ordeal it was decided they'd take a break from mariager, and go on holiday. hence why they were in norway. so, laila basically attributes their disappearance to herself. : the friend couldn't take care of her alongside her own triad of children, and thus she was off to a wizarding orphanage. she, similarly to a relative of hers who would come soon after, was convinced her parents were coming back and thus stubbornly refused the whole adoption process. it was two years into her stay when raina eskildsen arrived, it didn't take long for the workers to discover their connection. they weren't truly close in the way you'd expect because raina was always, like her mother, far more withdrawn; while laila, like her own parents, was a wayward spirit who did and acted as she pleased. : never once has she asked raina why she was there. raina's never asked laila either. they're kind of happy with each other not knowing. they sort of worked together in an effort to not be adopted - they pretended they came as a matching set, and those who didn't really want older kids were distracted. raina's snake likes her - why, laila will never know - but she's willing to embrace that. it was difficult to leave raina at the orphanage. the orphanage's workers give each child a choice where you want to attend, and with a new beginning, she hoped things would be different, so she chose ilvermorny. : her hopes of a new beginning were sort of disappointed, but she has found some friends who allow her to have a good time. they've kind of found her obsession with music and eurovision - which became her solace after the loss of her family - endearing. laila's still broken and she struggles to understand why anyone would ever like or love her, but she's getting on and this love is exactly what she needs. she tries to face each year with a fresh outlook. she's trying to learn as much as she can, but she knows; all that she's learning now will only be invested in a fruitless search for her parents, later. she's giving everything she has to raina and her friends, because she's hoping they won't leave too. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! her fc is ulrikke falch. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : half-blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) : nope-ity 6) What year is your character in? : fifth year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? : 2/1 ---- Category:Sorted